Spur of the Moment
by LieutenantCrunch
Summary: Harvey didn't see that car coming down the road.  Mike did.  Awkward hugging.  Unbeta'd and written for a prompt on SuitsMeme


**Spur of the Moment**

**Suits**

**Mike/Harvey**

**Rating**: G for hugging goodness.

**Summary**: Mike saves Harvey from being hit by a car. Awkward hugging ensues.

**Warning**: Not exactly slash or pre-slash. Just awkward man-hugging.

–

Harvey was in one of his moods. According to Donna, it was turning out to be one of his worst days this year. She told Mike of how his suit was ruined in the dry cleaners, how he was late showing up for an early court time due to an accident that had his route in a traffic jam, how he lost said court case because his client refused to tell him the entire story, how his limo broke down three blocks away from the firm, and how Louis took one of his clients while he was gone. It was safe to say that Harvey would chew out anyone who breathed a single word to him, save for Donna. Mike took it upon himself to keep a nice distance from Harvey, all things considering. Harvey decided to lock himself away in his office and simply e-mail Mike what he needed. It seemed to work for the both of them just fine.

Mike filled paperwork and did research for Harvey, e-mailing when he was having a tough time, and getting an angry reply back telling him to simply figure it out himself. The day went on, and Mike was beginning to get angry himself. He just elected to bite his tongue and ignore the growing pangs of anger in his head.

He got an e-mail from Harvey near the end of the work day telling that there was a last-minute meeting with a client across town. The e-mail included the facts that the limo was still in the shop and that they needed to hail a cab. It also did a pretty fine job of making sure Mike knew that Harvey was still angry.

They met downstairs outside of the office at the time Harvey included in the e-mail, neither of them making eye contact for too long. Both of them were mad. Not one of them wanted to talk. Harvey scanned the streets in search of a cab that was unoccupied and still in service. He noticed one that was coming down the street, so he stepped off of the curb and waved his hand, yelling to get their attention. He stepped past the car that was parked beside the curb without seeing that a car was coming toward him.

Mike saw it.

Quickly, he launched forward and grabbed Harvey's elbow, jerking him backwards just as the car went past, it's horn screaming. Harvey was wide-eyed and watching, looking back at Mike. He was only confused for a moment, seeing that Mike's eyes were just as surprised as his own. His chest heaved a quick sigh before turning around and putting his arms around his associate in a strong hug.

Mike narrowed his eyes, trying to look at Harvey. Harvey had his face buried in Mike's neck, hidden, his breathing gentle and maintaining his grip. Slowly, Mike brought his arms up and returned the hug gently.

"What are you..." Mike tried, but Harvey squeezing his arms more made him stop and gasp.

Harvey detached himself from Mike and promptly turned around, seeing that the cab he was trying to hail was now waiting patently at the curb for them. He gestured for Mike to get in first before sliding in beside him and shutting the door, saying the address of their meeting.

Most of the ride there was in complete silence. Mike kept looking at Harvey, who was composed as ever and typing away at his phone. He looked as if the car _didn't_ almost take his head off a few minutes ago.

"Harvey."

Harvey stopped typing and looked up at Mike, who was now staring intently at him. "Hm?"

"What was with that hug back there?" Mike asked pointedly, gesturing with his head in the direction they came from.

"Oh. That," Harvey replied, going back to his phone. "Spur of the moment type of thing. Don't expect it again. And, please, don't expect any sort of speech where I thank you for saving my life. The car probably would have just knocked me over or something."

"The car was going at least thirty miles an hour."

"So?"

Mike sighed and leaned back against the seat. He gave up trying to talk to Harvey.

A moment before they pulled up to their destination, Mike's phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out and saw that it was a new text message. From Harvey. He glanced at Harvey, finding him staring out his window, then opened the text.

_Thank you. - H_


End file.
